


Shing and Erdene in Vocabulary Lesson

by saucytuggles



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut, morning in bed, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles
Summary: Shing and Erdene expand their vocabulary...in bed.This little interlude, like other Shing and Erdene one-shots, will eventually be epilogue or encore chapters to Shing Ma's Night Out.
Relationships: Erdene/Shing Ma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Shing and Erdene in Vocabulary Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegirl/gifts), [TicklemeAli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklemeAli/gifts), [larosamorada85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosamorada85/gifts).



> Did I write this silliness because I lost a bet? Was it a dare? Some cracked prompt? I'll never tell...
> 
> Also thanks to TicklemeAli for an assist with the dialogue... 😏

**Shing and Erdene in** **Vocabulary Lesson**

**A Midnight Poppy Land Fanfic by Saucy Tuggles**

Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be read on Webtoons.

This is a derivative work based on some amazing characters owned by Lilydusk.

Enjoy.

Shing Ma stretched out in the bed. He had gotten in the habit of delaying his morning run on Sundays until noon or later, as Erdene enjoyed their “playtime” on lazy weekend mornings. He rolled to her side and watched her.

She sat cross legged on the mattress beside him, precariously balancing her laptop on her knee as she typed. She wore a loose tank top and his boxers, which revealed a delectable section of her low back as she hunched over her keyboard.

He ran his fingertips over her exposed skin. “What are you up to?”

“Oh, just had to give some instructions to one of the artists. Their only time to work on our next cover graphic is today.”

“Hmm.” He sat up behind her, and moved her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. “Better simplify your instructions,” he murmured. “Like, ‘just draw the damn thing.’ Or, ‘use some colors.’” He slipped his hands under her top, cupped her breasts. So warm. He drew his tongue over the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

“Oh! Shing, just a second! Naughty! Let me finish this, at least let me send it…” Erdene sent a typo-filled email to her artist. “Oh, you!” she said, shutting the laptop. She could feel his erection pressing insistently into her bottom.

He laid back as she turned to him and peeled the sheet back. She admired his cock, already full for her.

“Someone wants some attention,” she purred. She leaned over and blew a stream of hot air on the underside of his dick, which bobbed upwards in response. She settled herself between his legs, placed one elbow on each of his thighs, and propped her chin in her hands.

“Yes, someone does,” Shing said, lifting his hips toward her.

“Can’t I just admire you for a minute?” Erdene tilted her head, smiling. “I just love this dick. It is so beautiful.”

She ran a finger up and around the crown of his cock, and Shing grunted softly.

“I just wish I didn’t have to say that word. ‘Dick.’ Why are all the words for men’s—equipment—so crude?”

She grasped his cock with her hand, stroked it slowly. With the other hand she cupped his balls. Shing relaxed into the pillows, gripped the sheets in his hands.

“I mean, I could say ‘cock,’ but that just sounds, I don’t know, so abrupt. ‘Penis’ sounds like we’re in a hospital. What else could I say? I just am so turned on by your, by your—“

“Manhood?” said Shing thickly.

Erdene giggled. “Oh my god, Shing, really?”

“Shaft?” he said.

She snorted, then carefully licked the length of him, over the path of her favorite vein.

“I—I don’t care what you call it—” he said in a rushed exhale, “—as long as you don’t stop.”

“I know! A nickname! I want a nickname for my Shing dick.” She looked inspired.

“Right now my dick justs want you, your hands, your lips...”

“A nickname—what a great idea! So cute, and it will be our secret.”

“Not sure about cute, and can we talk about this maybe—later?”

His thighs were tense around her. Erdene looked at her man, pleading but not pleading.

“Oh fine, baby, I will take care of you right now, and we’ll decide your dick nickname—dickname?—later.” He sighed with relief, edged his legs into a better position for her, until she held up a finger. “But, while I make you happy, you have to think of a cute nickname for my pussy.”

“What’s wrong with Erdene’s pussy?”

“Pussy just feels awkward, that’s all, and don’t even start with cunt or vagina. It’s the same problem as cock and penis.” He opened his mouth. “And if you're going to say va-jay-jay, just don’t.” He closed his mouth. “So give me some possibilities, while I enjoy myself down here.”

She lowered her mouth to his cock, then glanced at him, waiting.

“Oh god, you’re really going to make me do this? Now?” He thought. “Erdene’s love tunnel?”

“Don’t make me bite you.”

“Um, Erdene’s core? Your moist pool? Your honey pot? Your, uh,” Shing thought through about ten possibilities that he didn’t feel safe saying out loud. “Your lady purse? Your glistening folds?”

Erdene laughed so hard she lost hold of his dick. "That's not even a name!" He glared at her, and she managed to look contrite. “Don’t worry, baby, I got you. Keep going.” She trailed kisses down his dick, then pulled him back into her mouth.

“Oh, Dene, that feels…good.” She tapped his thigh. “Right. Pink canoe, love canal, uh, vertical smile? Lady flower?” She rotated her mouth on him while working the base of his cock with her hands. “Ah! God! Dene, I—ah, your hot pocket? Cave of wonders? Your penis fly trap?”

It was difficult for Erdene to laugh and suck at the same time. She pulsed her tongue against the sweet spot on the underside of his crown, and felt his balls contract, felt the first drops of liquid hit the roof of her mouth.

“Dene, oh, Dene, you—your, um, your—“ his fingers tangled in her hair. “Your—“

She lifted her head. “Keep going or I stop,” she warned, and returned her attention to his cock.

“Damn it, Dene, oh—okay—I’m trying, your, your fuzzy muzzy, your sausage wallet, your—your—“ The driving rhythm of her strokes and the mad suction, her insistent tongue, drove him past all control. “—your NOTORIOUS V.A.G.!” he yelled as his cum shot into her warm mouth.

Erdene hummed as he finished, then chuckled as she used a corner of the sheet to clean them. She sat up, still giggling and running her hands over his thighs and sensitive cock.

Shing gave her a dirty look. “I cannot believe you made me do that.”

“Oh, baby, don’t be mad. So tell me, what's in my cave of wonders, anyway? A va-genie?" She poked him and smirked. "Anyhow, it worked, I found my nickname.”

She snuggled into his side and pulled up the blankets.

“You liked one of those? I don’t even remember half of them.”

“Yep.” She patted his chest. “From now on, my lady parts shall be known as Erdene’s Notorious V.A.G. I like it.”

Shing laughed into her hair. “That’s a mouthful, in more ways than one. Can I shorten it to ‘Viggie’?”

“No!”

He gave her a sultry look. “Now I need to see this Notorious One. And give you a moment to brainstorm for me. Up you go,” he said, pulling her onto his face.

They both loved this position. She loved watching his eyes looking up at her, seducing her as his mouth savaged her pussy, or watching him with eyes closed, wrecking her pussy with total concentration. He loved to see her playing with her breasts above him, or biting her lips, loved the clear view of her unguarded responses to his tongue between her legs. She squeezed her thighs against the sides of his face, anticipating.

He lifted her briefly, frowning. “But nothing ‘cute’.” He lowered her hips, and his tongue found her clit.

“Okay, um, oh, wood, knob, dong, your baby-maker.” His eyes were on hers. She traced her fingers around her nipples. He gripped her ass, his fingers teasing her skin while he sucked lightly all around her pussy, then slipped his tongue into her cunt.

“Oh, baby, Shiiiiing, oh, this is harder than it looked. Um, your fuck wand, your hog, your salami, your—your womb raider.”

Shing laughed and the vibrations turned her on even more.

“Oh, baby, yes, like that, yes, fuck me with your tongue…”

His eyebrows lowered and she felt the threat. _Do you want me to stop?_

“Okay, okay, your, ah, Shing’s one-eyed monster, your Shing stick, your trouser snake, um, ah, skin flute, my Narin rocket, um, um...”

She felt his chuckle vibrate against her clit. Then he closed his eyes, concentrating. He slid his hand beneath her, and moved two fingers into her pussy, positioning them to feel as if it was his girth invading her, then pushing and teasing and circling inside her entrance, as always drove her wild. He tilted his head back ever so slightly, finding the best angle for her clit to yield to his lips, he brought her whole clit into his mouth, sucked and tapped his soft tongue on the exposed tip. The feeling was electric. His eyes were hooded as he looked up at her.

 _If this man asked for my heart on a plate I would just hand it the fuck over_ , Erdene thought.

He raised one sexy eyebrow.

“Right! Um, right, names for your cock, um, I can’t think, baby, I’m going to come all over your face, oh, okay, Shing, your, your fuck puppet! Your kibbles ’n bits! Your Rumpleforeskin! Wedding vegetables!! Your clam hammer!!!! Oh!!! Oh!!! Shing!!! Your, your Shingaling!!! Shingalingading!!! Ding!!!”

Her orgasm ignited her body. She squeezed her thighs together, shaking with the ferocity of the sexual currents charging through her. Her palms pressed against the headboard as the waves of climax peaked and receded. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she looked down to see a smiling Shing with a very wet face underneath her, licking his lips, and she finally exhaled. He helped her boneless body back into its familiar spot under his arm.

Shing kissed her forehead, then her mouth as she tipped her face up to his. She sighed. He reached a hand up to smooth his tangled hair. 

“I can’t decide between fuck puppet and clam hammer. What do you think?” he mused.

Erdene grinned. “What’s wrong with Shingalingding?”

He made a disgusted noise. “It's revoltingly cute. Absolutely not. If your beautiful pussy is Erdene's Notorious V.A.G., then my cock will be Shing’s Fuck Puppet, and you should address it accordingly.”

"Okay." She slipped a hand to his cock. “Hello, there, Shing Ma’s Fuck Puppet, do you want to come out and play?”

He looked at her. “So we are clear, I am not doing, nor will I ever do, a voice.”

Erdene just smiled.


End file.
